


【港霓】即时效应/Instant effect

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 4月12日更新补档





	【港霓】即时效应/Instant effect

中本悠太从一个冗长的梦境中醒来。  
保持同一个姿势久了会觉得难受，中本悠太正要翻身的时候腰后的手就下意识收紧了。  
“旭熙，我没事，只是去下洗手间。”中本悠太打开小夜灯，翻身起来去洗手间。镜子里自己的脸熟悉又陌生，眼角都有皱纹了呢。中本悠太想，这可真是回到未来了。  
中本悠太从洗手间出来的时候被倚在墙上的一大团吓了一跳，黄旭熙困得眼睛都睁不开、站得也没形。中本悠太知道他是怕自己有事才起来守着，就感念地摸摸他的脸。中本悠太关掉了灯。黄旭熙乖乖跟着他回去躺下，依然是不近不远刚刚好地搂住他。  
睡觉时中本悠太喜欢蜷缩成一团，像子宫里安眠的婴儿。好像最开始和黄旭熙在一起的时候他也偶尔会不由自主这么做，但是黄旭熙会“强硬”地把他捋直了按进自己怀里，四条腿缠在一起。  
他下意识想感叹也不过大学四年的时间他人生二十载的习惯就被轻易改正，又后知后觉地想到他现在应该已经不止二十几岁了。啊，对了，黄旭熙今天早上说他快要三十五了。  
也就是说这一切的开端是十年前。即将二十五岁的中本悠太为毕业答辩和工作面试之类的事情忙得焦头烂额。过度劳累带来生理上的不适他也不太在意，初入社会的中本悠太只希望能给自己和黄旭熙一个小而温馨的家。最开始也只是头痛会忘事，直到他在回家的公车上晕倒时他们才意识到事态严重。  
中本悠太住院后每天都被推去做奇怪的脑部扫描，医生却从来不告诉他结果，只叫他多休息。黄旭熙抽出所有时间在医院陪他，每天都舍不得走，一定要拉着他索要晚安吻。医生说小情侣再亲密也要克制，不能让病人有太大的情绪波动。中本悠太心想如果他早点知道会发生什么，那他宁可那时候缠着黄旭熙多留意下点回忆。  
终于二十五岁生日的前一天中本悠太获得许可出院。回家路上黄旭熙显得有些难过，中本悠太打趣他该不会自己在家闹腾了一个月现在不想让他回去了。黄旭熙比他高不少，一低头就可以在他额头上盖一个吻。但是这次黄旭熙只是很紧地拥抱他，哽咽着说哥你回来了真好。中本悠太推测黄旭熙那时候就已经知道他们即将面临的是什么，只是没想到意外来得那么快。  
回家的时候黄旭熙递给中本悠太一个信封，中本悠太住院时就早早寄给他的，黄旭熙尊重他的隐私所以一直没有打开。中本悠太偷偷拆了，是他心仪的公司的录取通知。中本悠太兴奋地把那两张纸藏进自己一侧的床头柜。即使明天是自己的生日，他却想着给黄旭熙一个惊喜。自己收到想要的东西不是最要紧的，他只希望任何快乐都有和黄旭熙分享的机会。中本悠太的愿望成真了，他得到的机会甚至太多了一些。他一觉醒来，生活就永远停留在二十五岁那一天了。  
二十五岁生日之后他的记忆中了每天一到午夜十二点就会重启的魔法，可是黄旭熙既是他的王子也是他的仙女教母。中本悠太努力地在黑暗中分辨黄旭熙的长相，即使三十出头他硬朗的五官也没什么变化。倒是气质沉稳了不少。  
大学的时候舍友听说他和黄旭熙在一起以后总是笑话他谈个恋爱像给人当爹。可是现在情形转换，三十一岁的黄旭熙执着地和他脑子里二十五岁的中本悠太对抗。十年前的黄旭熙是个上天入地的浑小子，中本悠太每次替他收拾的时候都要感叹你什么时候才能长大。中本悠太贴创可贴的时候“不怀好意”地戳戳黄旭熙的伤口，黄旭熙疼得倒吸气，却还是笑着说：“指不定哥明天见到我我就一夜之间长大了呢？”  
于是今天早上中本悠太醒来时照例为黄旭熙真的一夜长大感到惊讶，照例拱到他怀里索要早安吻，再照例问他今天是什么日子；而黄旭熙也照例奖励早安吻并祝他生日快乐，照例提醒他看手腕上的小本子，再照例借口洗漱躲进洗手间给他消化现实的时间。  
这个“照例”自然是对黄旭熙而言，中本悠太不过是经历了“一个”三观颠覆的早上。黄旭熙说以前他还会惊慌失措，现在连身体都养成了习惯，起床时会自觉看他手腕上挂的小本子。黄旭熙语气极平常，毕竟十年来每天都要重复一遍，伤口再深大概也被磨平了。  
黄旭熙甚至定了奇怪的家规：如果哥不可置信叫他再说一遍那他们就得吃楼下的包子，因为需要花点时间解释他不是在恶作剧；如果哥听完直接冲去洗手间照镜子那他们就吃白粥小菜，因为哥端着碗流眼泪的时候他可以假装看不见；如果哥什么都没说那他们就吃火腿煎蛋，主要是因为黄旭熙也没学会做别的。黄旭熙今天早上很开心，他说我们已经吃了一个周的火腿煎蛋。  
对了，那个本子。第一页就是用日语写的“我叫中本悠太，今年并不是25岁。”看这歪歪扭扭的平假名，显然不是他的笔迹。最后一页有中本悠太的症状解释和黄旭熙的联系方式，工工整整排了中日韩英四种语言，应该是怕突发情况黄旭熙不在他身边。中本悠太记得黄旭熙不喜欢写字的，却担心他不能时刻守着自己而做了万全的准备。  
今天早上中本悠太在衣橱里发现了自己的日记。可能他每天早上都会有新发现，因为最近一篇的日期分明就是上个周。中本悠太倒着往前翻，有一页的字迹格外用力：“今天是旭熙的三十岁生日，我不想忘掉。我不能忘掉。”这一页的角落里有几片圆形的褶皱，似乎是什么液体坠落又风干后留下的痕迹。是他的眼泪吗？中本悠太不知道。即使是自己的笔迹看起来却像是陌生人，无论是内容还是情感都无法引起共鸣。他的记忆一如流沙逝于掌心，越想要握得紧就消失得越快。  
不过中本悠太的录取通知依然原封不动放在他的床头柜里。两张薄薄的纸能妥善保存十年，说明黄旭熙是真的很宝贝它们。除此之外还有他的病例和黄旭熙自己整理的文献和新闻。这些东西全都安然放在中本悠太那一侧的床头柜，黄旭熙连藏起来的心思都没有。或许是因为知道中本悠太看了也会忘掉，或许是因为他自己也需要一些能和他一起坚持的东西。  
病例的一些细节他已经记不太清了，即使那是黄旭熙下班回家前他才看过的。康复几率后面跟着一个不大不小其实也不重要的数字。最新的几篇报道倒是阐述了在没有康复的情况下回归正常生活的可能性。  
会恢复吗？中本悠太不知道。黄旭熙说他最近已经有好转的迹象，去过的地方会记得路，看过的书也有即视感。可是要是问中本悠太今天几号、他多少岁，潜意识里他还是会回答是十年前的10月26日、他二十五岁。他的生活是卡在同一关的老式游戏碟，或者被反复消化重塑却永远无法羽化的茧。  
中本悠太有点疲惫地闭上眼，这样被困在自己的过去里循环往复的日子还要持续多久呢。至少身边黄旭熙的体温叫他安心，黑暗香甜的梦境在召唤他回归遥远的美好时代。他知道自己醒来之后会十年如一日地拱到黄旭熙怀里问他：“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”黄旭熙也一定会在他额头上奖励一个早安吻：“二十五岁生日快乐，我的宝贝。”

**Author's Note:**

> 丸子这种状况的原型是Anterograde amnesia（顺行性失忆症 补档注） 海马体and/or周围的大脑受到损伤所以完全无法形成长期记忆 所以大概只记得过去二十分钟以内的事情 这里稍稍理想化扩展成一天了
> 
> 补档后记：  
> 找回来的残骸只有一半 除了游戏碟那一句太喜欢愣是翻聊天记录找回来以外 别的我想不起来 也不想回忆了 所以剩下的一半几乎是重写了 有点难过 然后因为这个病症的特殊性 即时效应首稿发表一天以后有热CP撞梗 有点可疑 但是没什么资本问到底是怎么回事 还是不要把人想的太坏 知道是哪篇的也请别说


End file.
